Trick or Treat
Lyrics Game Size Japanese Trick or Treat!　Trick or Treat! イタズラ好きな小悪魔のお出ましだ Trick or Treat!　Trick or Treat! なんかくれなきゃ魔法で困らせるぞ 鍋の中にはカエル　洗濯物真っ黒 バスタブはナメクジでいっぱい Trick or Treat!　Trick or Treat! 子供だけど一人前悪魔 Trick or Treat!　Trick or Treat! 馬鹿すんなよ魔法で困らせるぞ 靴の中にはミミズ　時計は逆回り ベッドでヘビが昼寝してる アイツは友達がほしくて 遊びたいからワルさをする なんてみんなは言うけれど そんなことは全部嘘だ ふざけるなよオレ様は悪魔だぞ Trick or Treat!　Trick or Treat! イタズラ好きな小悪魔のお出ましだ Trick or Treat!　Trick or Treat! なんかくれなきゃ魔法で困らせるぞ Trick or Treat!　Trick or Treat! 子供だけど一人前悪魔 Trick or Treat!　Trick or Treat! 本当のことを言えばキミと…遊びたい！ Romaji Trick or Treat! Trick or Treat! itazura sukina koakuma no odemashida Trick or Treat! Trick or Treat! nanka kurenakya mahou de komaraseruzo nabe no naka ni wa kaeru sentakumono makkuro BATHTUB wa namekuji de ippai Trick or Treat! Trick or Treat! kodomo dakedo ichininmae akuma Trick or Treat! Trick or Treat! baka ni sunnayo mahou de komaraseru zo kutsu no naka ni wa mimizu tokei wa gyaku mawari BED de hebi ga hiruneshiteru aitsu wa tomodachi ga hoshikute asobitai kara warusa wo suru nante minna wa iukeredo sonna koto wa zenbu uso da fuzakeru na yo oresama wa akuma da zo Trick or Treat! Trick or Treat! itazura sukina koakuma no odemashida Trick or Treat! Trick or Treat! nanka kurenakya mahou de komaraseruzo Trick or Treat! Trick or Treat! kodomo dakedo ichininmae akuma Trick or Treat! Trick or Treat! hontou no koto wo ieba kimi to... asobitai! English Trick or Treat! Trick or Treat! Little devils who love mischief are coming out Trick or Treat! Trick or Treat! There's gotta be something annoying in the magic Washing a frog in the black pot, The bathtub was filled with slugs! Trick or Treat! Trick or Treat! Kids become full-fledged demons Trick or Treat! Trick or Treat! Idiots! I'm going to annoy them magically! With earthworms in my shoe, I turned back the clock There's a snake taking a nap in my bed! I just want to have friends, But when I want to play, it's bad What they say, It is all a lie Don't be silly! I'm the devil! Trick or Treat! Trick or Treat! Little devils who love mischief are coming out Trick or Treat! Trick or Treat! There's gotta be something annoying in the magic Trick or Treat! Trick or Treat! Kids become full-fledged demons Trick or Treat! Trick or Treat! To be honest with you...I want to play! Long Version Japanese Trick or Treat!　Trick or Treat! イタズラ好きな小悪魔のお出ましだ Trick or Treat!　Trick or Treat! なんかくれなきゃ魔法で困らせるぞ 鍋の中にはカエル　洗濯物真っ黒 バスタブはナメクジでいっぱい Trick or Treat!　Trick or Treat! 子供だけど一人前悪魔 Trick or Treat!　Trick or Treat! 馬鹿すんなよ魔法で困らせるぞ 靴の中にはミミズ　時計は逆回り ベッドでヘビが昼寝してる アイツは友達がほしくて 遊びたいからワルさをする なんてみんなは言うけれど そんなことは全部嘘だ ふざけるなよオレ様は悪魔だぞ Trick or Treat!　Trick or Treat! 早く決めろよ気が短いんだぞ Trick or Treat!　Trick or Treat! 笑ってると恐ろしい事になるぞ 枕の中に小石　本はノリでくっつき 自転車のタイヤは真四角 アイツと親しくしたなら 調子に乗ってまたワルさをする なんてみんなは言うけれど そこまで性悪じゃないぞ 見下すなよ？賢い悪魔だぞ だいたい誰が好き好んで 悪魔に生まれたい奴いる？ きっとみんなは嫌うけれど 悪魔だって楽しいことしたいんだよ オレ様を避けるなよ！ Trick or Treat!　Trick or Treat! イタズラ好きな小悪魔のお出ましだ Trick or Treat!　Trick or Treat! なんかくれなきゃ魔法で困らせるぞ Trick or Treat!　Trick or Treat! 子供だけど一人前悪魔 Trick or Treat!　Trick or Treat! 本当のことを言えばキミと...遊びたい！ Song Connections/Remixes A long version of Trick or Treat! appears on the 0/1 ANGEL album. This long version is vocalized by ALT instead of Three Little Evils. Trivia *'Trick or Treat!' is one of the songs part of pop'n music 12 いろは's event. It could be unlocked through the scroll from March 2nd to April 13th, 2005. *The Three Little Evils' vocals are actually the "Desmond", "Andy", and "Robert" voices from the computer program VocalWriter, but sped up. VocalWriter, specifically its "Sarah" voice, was also used by Seiya Murai for the ALT voice. Song Production Information Untranslated. Difficulty & NotecountsRemyWiki page pop'n music difficulty rated from 1 to 43 through pop'n music 20 fantasia, and 1 to 50 from Sunny Park onwards. Gallery Videos References Category:Songs Category:AC Songs Category:Pop'n Music 12 Iroha Category:Iroha Songs Category:Seiya Murai Songs Category:ALT Songs